


Jet Pack Blues

by Error (Glitchsune)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Team SMP Spoilers, I suppose, Minecraft, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Technically Wilbur is also here, Technoblade and Tommy being brothers, but i havent written in eight months so i apologize that its kinda bad, my partner asked me to write this and i wasnt gonna say no lol, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchsune/pseuds/Error
Summary: Tommy's been having trouble sleeping recently, though that might have turned out to be a good thing.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 217





	Jet Pack Blues

**Author's Note:**

> The title is Jet Pack Blues because I guess this fic was kinda spurred on by that song ? I dunno please don't ask about the intricacies 'cause idk either <3

His room lit up like static briefly, thunder roaring moments afterwards. The blond rolled over in his bed, house now quiet except for the heavy thrum of rain on his roof. Restless, and frustrated by another lightning strike, Tommy sat up with a huff. He pushed his heavy comforter off, and gave himself a moment to stretch before placing his bare feet on the cold flooring. Like the weather outside, the cold from the wood underneath Tommy's feet struck up his legs. Grumbling, and suppressing a full body shiver, Tommy rose from his mattress and swiftly moved to his drawers on the other side of the room, impatiently digging through them until he found his treasure- socks. Pulling them on, the teen was grateful for the reprieve of the icy wood that his house had for ground. Blue eyes flickered upward at another flash from the angry storm, and Tommy made his way towards his bedroom window. 

From this point, most of L'Manberg could be seen, the young plant life springing from the crater heavy and limp with rain. It was practically impossible to see anything _but_ the nation, the rain creating a thick gray curtain which blocked any viewing of the distant buildings. Placing a hand on the cold glass, Tommy let his mind wander as he lazily looked over the ground below him. He wondered if perhaps anyone else was awake…

_There!_ Tommy's brain snapped, convinced it had seen something out of the ordinary. Focused, and his muscles tensing, his taze frantically flickered all over the area his brain had seen amiss. After several long moments, and not being able to find anything, Tommy allowed himself to start relaxing- just as he saw movement in the corner of his eye. His head turned so fast he nearly hit his skull against the window pane, and the dark figure in the distance remained. Surely, no one from L'Manberg was out in this weather? And even if they were, they would definitely have a light source! Wouldn't they…?

"Intruder!" Tommy blurted loudly, as soon as the conclusion came to him. It had to be! Twisting away from the window, he stumbled and clumsily ran out of his room, down to his armory. Not a chance anyone was going to get past him! Frantically pulling on his armor, the blond was so focused on confrontation he made it halfway to his front door before remembering that he kinda needed a weapon. He sprinted back, grabbed his trusty sword, and finally burst out into the rain.

Tommy didn't have the patience to wake the others, and besides he could definitely handle some dumb...sneaky fool who was walking around in the rain. Totally.

Taking a sharp turn that nearly stole his balance, the freezing rain barely fazed him as he sprinted down a set of stairs and towards their nations tree, where he had seen the figure from his window. Approaching the small hill, Tommy's heart lurched in his throat and he slowed to a stop on the soggy wooden path. No matter the weather, or how dark it was, he had a feeling he would always recognize that damned cloak. Even if at the moment it was rather...damp. Not more than 20 feet ahead of him, kneeled into the sopping wet grass, was his nations most wanted traitor; Technoblade. 

Okay, so, maybe his earlier self-confidence was a little misplaced but even if there was no chance of Tommy beating his older brother in one-on-one combat, he couldn't let him trespass. He took a deep breath, and the low temperature of the air entering his lungs and seeping through his skin cleared his head and grounded him in reality. Tommy tightened his grip on his sword, holding it in front of him with both hands and slowly advancing towards the hunched, fur lined cloak of royalty he was so familiar with. Technoblade had not budged an inch since Tommy arrived, which only made his heart beat louder in his ears. The pigbeast _had_ to have heard him approach, he had sprinted loudly down a path that creaked with every heavy footfall. 

So, why was he making no move to defend himself?

Tommy opened his mouth to speak, and at the very same moment a low, steady voice cut him off before he could start.

"Hello Tommy," Technoblade sat up enough for said boy to see his head, long pink hair dripping. "Do you know what I'm doing here?" The question caught him off guard, as did his calm demeanor. 

"Uh- being an intruder? Sitting on the wet ground like- like a weirdo?"

The short chuckle that came from Technoblade made Tommy feel even more embarrassed at how very un-manly his answer was.

"Tommy, take a few steps to your side."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Well, you were going to ask what I was doing in L'Manberg, weren't you?" (He was.) "Step to your side. It will answer your question."

He swallowed, wondering what trick his brother could possibly pull. Keeping his sword pointing at Technoblade, Tommy slowly stepped a quarter-circle around Techno, and froze dead in his tracks. Well, his question was indeed answered. And really, he should have known from the get-go. What other reason would the pigbeast have to visit this place.

Technoblade, for all his steady attitude, looked worse than Tommy had _ever_ seen him before. Yet his hand reached out from under his royal cape, coming to rest-almost affectionately-on a cold, clean slab of stone that stuck upward from the soft ground.

Wilbur's grave. 

His sword fell from his limp hands, landing with a soft bump into the mud. Tommy liked to pretend this depressing monolith wasn't a thing in his world, liked to pretend he never had a brother older than Technoblade, liked to pretend his veins didn't run cold everytime he saw it and that his eyes never watered and overflowed late in his lonely nights. He couldn't afford to be emotional. He had a nation to help rebuild.

"-join me, Tommy?" His thoughts were yanked back to the present, and Technoblade had spoken to him.

"I- what?"

"I asked if you would like to join me, Tommy," the man repeated, having turned his head towards his younger brother; still frozen stock still in the rain with despair pushing to be let free. His shifted so that there was enough space for the teen to sit next to him. And Tommy nearly collapsed where he stood.

But another lightning strike lit up the haunting shadows of the crater under L'Manberg, and Tommy reeled in his emotions and clenched his fists.

"Why would I sit in the fuckin' rain with- with you!? You betrayed us, you did so much damage, you-"

"Tommy."

"...what, Technoblade."

"That's not why you're refusing. We both know that."

Dammit. Dammit dammit dammit- this was unfair! Of course Technoblade noticed his falter, when you grow up with someone they always notice your slip-ups. Technoblade gestured to the spot beside him, silent as he watched Tommy's inner war with himself.

  
  


Tommy didn't know how long he stood there, in a silent argument, but what he does know is that by the time he slowly stumbled towards the grave his hair was a wet mop obscuring his vision. He crumpled beside his sibling, and vaguely noted Technoblade had extended his cape over the blonde, the inside dry and lined with warm fabric. The boys were quiet, the unforgiving rain dripping from between the boughs of the tree whose base they sat at.

"...Do you miss him, Techno?" A heavy sigh replied. Technoblade's clawed fingers gently traversing the lines etched in the stone, until they both lost track of how many times he had traced the name 'Wilbur Soot'.

"Of course I do, Tommy. He was my older brother. Him, and d- Phil were the only ones who never feared me, or ostracized me for what I was...what I am. Until you came along, of course. Wilbur was my first friend, Tommy. This wound-" He punctuated his words by spreading his palm flat against the headstone. "-will never heal." Tommy swallowed.

"Do you think it ever scared him?" At Techno's patient glace, he continued. "All his thoughts, I mean. Like maybe there was still our old Will in there, stressed and panicked that...he had lost it? Worried about us, maybe?"

"Not a doubt." Technoblade answered as fast as a lightning strike, his spare hand coming up to rest on Tommy's head as a comforting presence. It helped. "No matter how much he had been pushed, even so far past the brink of sanity, no matter what harsh words he said or insults he threw, Wilbur cared for us strongly," Techno turned his golden gaze to Tommy's blue one. "It's what older siblings do."

And suddenly Tommy hurt. His breath caught, and his chest ached painfully, and his eyes stung, and the weight of his brothers hand on his head was much more important in that instant. Here was Tommy, a war ravaged teen, sitting beside his older brother as they both mourned the oldest- and Tommy cried. 

It was searing, and suffocating, and he hated it but there was no chance he could hold it back anymore. Tommy balled up his fists and placed them over his eyes, his thin frame doubling over as his body shook with grief, and he hiccuped, and he sniffed and did his best to feel in control- but sometimes the most powerful thing you have are emotions. So he let them run free. Broken sobs and wails of grief tore through him, and he felt like the child he was still, somewhere beneath all the fighting and loss and anger- Tommy was a child with powerful emotions. And he let himself feel them.

His brothers hand ran up and down his back, not as visibly emotional but Tommy knew he was feeling the same amount of pain- they had both lost the same brother, after all. There they sat, and there they stayed, until the worst of it was free of Tommy's system, Technoblade pulling him closer the entire time until the younger sat secure in the olders arms, and being held so comfortingly in his brothers arms reminded Tommy of when they were younger, smaller.

"Hey, Techno…" His voice cracked, and his sentence was punctuated with sniffles and laced with pain. "Do you remember way way back, when you first started to grow your hair out? And Will- he had to beg you for _weeks_ to let you braid it?" Looking up, Tommy saw a rare smile had crossed his face.

"I do. And I only agreed so he would cut it out."

"But you did agree to it!"

"Okay well, you remember when _you_ begged _him_ to teach you the guitar?"

"Oh god, Techno no-"

"And when he agreed, you somehow managed to get your hand stuck in the hole?" Tommy had reached up, trying to get his brother to stop speaking. "And even though you completely ruined his guitar, he was still more worried about your hand than his instrument?"

"Yeah...he loved that damn guitar."

"But he loved you more, Tommy." The air was tinged with sadness, yet the duo couldn't help but smile. "He would be happy to see us like this, I believe."

And Techno was right. If even only for this one night, wherever Wilbur was now, he would be overjoyed to see his two little brothers getting along. There they sat, swapping childhood memories until the cold really sunk into Tommy's bones and he shuddered.

"C'mon Tommy, you need to get home. You'll get sick." They slowly rose from their place, both wet to the core and Tommy's armor felt heavier than it ever had before. "You can make it back to your house by yourself, right?" The blond answered with a groggy nod, slowly reaching for his forgotten sword and holding it loosely in his hands. Technoblade nodded in his direction, offering a farewell as he pulled his trident out from seemingly nowhere, and the glow from it encased his brothers large frame. Moments later the king was gone, having used the heavy rain as a means to travel away via enchantment.

Tommy was struck with fear for a moment, registering that at any point during those hours of vulnerability, Technoblade could have easily stabbed him. Shaking the water from his curled hair, he jogged back to his house knowing that his big brother would never. Where his night had started off restless, he now barely had the energy to change from his sopping wet clothes into fresh, dry pajamas.

  
  
  
  


And from atop the icy concrete that made up Wilbur's grave, a pale figure in a yellow sweater smiled into the early morning mist.

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy was definitely sick for like a week after this lol


End file.
